Typhoon
by SandieBrody
Summary: A SEQUEL TO TSUNAMI! The return of a old foe, how will he get his revenge on Greg? And what will he do? Rated T cause of dark scenes in later chapters! Chapter 5: Sara's kidnapped and what's happened to Greg? xXxSandieBrodyxXx
1. Prologue

**Typhoon**

**SEQUEL TO TSUNAMI: I probably won't be posting many chapters of this as I have sooo many story on at once! If you haven't read Tsunami then maybe you won't know what's going on ;) I'll try not make many mistakes!**

A factory... it was dark... really dark...

A figure was running... it was turning to look behind it! He sped up...

Something was following it!

It leap about trying to avoid being caught but it was getting closer... closer... BAM!

They collided and a grueling fight broke out...

After a few minutes one of the figure laid still on the ground and the other one gave it a last kick in the stomach before sharply turning around and fleeing... And disappearing into the shadows...

A while later another smaller figure slowly crept over to body and began tugging at it until it was sprawled out on the grassy area outside...

The figure who was wearing a black cloak and a flat cap with shade on... turned around to leave and...

)(

Smiled...

**I'm sorry it's short, the next will be longer, I promise! This is just a prologue to introduce my Sequel, I did say I was going to do one! Anyways, I love it when follow and favorite my story and review are welcome!**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	2. The Trap is Set!

**Typhoon**

**SEQUEL TO TSUNAMI: If you haven't read Tsunami then maybe you won't know what's going on ;) I'll try not make many mistakes!**

Later on:

Sirens wailed...

Blue and Red flashing around...

Two LVPD cars drew up into the grassy area followed by two SUV s...

A DB was spotted so now the CSI's were on the scene...

Sara stepped out of her car and grabbed her case.

Nick stepped out of his car with Greg from the other side. They both grabbed their cases.

Brass came over from his car, "So, low flying aircraft spotted this DB just lying here and called it in."

In unison the three CSI's pulled out there shades and slid them on their eyes and sighed.

Sara went over to the DB and searched for a wallet.

Nick checked its fingerprint to see if he had a record.

Greg began processing the body.

Brass checked with PD for CCTV from the warehouse not far away.

Nothing...

Brass sighed and wandered over the busy CSI's, he watched as they were busy working on the DB.

The coroner arrived packed up the DB into the van, the CSI's carried on now processing the scene.

Brass' phone rang and he answered it, "Sorry guys, 445 downtown." He turned around to leave when he looked up and saw a huge storm in the distance, "Erm... Guys, I would hurry up there is a massive storm coming and it would definitely destroy key evidence."

Nick looked up and nodded, "Ok, Brass you can go, we'll finish up here and if we don't finish we can shelter in that warehouse!"

Brass nodded back and left with the other police car to deal with the 445, leaving the three CSI's to finish their processing.

20 minutes later and the winds began to pick up...

Nick packed his case up and said, "It's getting too dangerous to carry on, I think we had better take cover in that warehouse over there."

Sara and Greg agreed and packed their cases and all three of them entered there cars and drove to the shelter.

"Brr, it's cold in here!" Greg stuttered getting out of Nick's car.

They looked around, it was huge with not a lot in it apart from a few crates in the corner.

The roof was made of wood and there was only two exits, Sara looked around and noticed lots of different rooms leading in different direction.

She thought it was creepy and they could get lost, "Guys, I think it would be a good idea if we _don't _separate, you know what happens in Scooby Doo!"

Greg giggled and went to the boot of the car and collected three flash lights.

After all three of them were kitted out with flash lights, they zipped their coats up tight.

Nick tugged his phone out and waved his it around, "Damn! No reception."

Sara and Greg pulled out there phone but had the same result.

"Maybe be can get a better signal somewhere else?" Sara proclaimed and started wandering towards one of the rooms.

"Hey, Hey Wait!" Greg jumped forwards to catch up with her.

Nick jogged quickly to keep up and to keep warm...

)(

Around the corner, a figure stood with his cap covering his eyes...

It looked up and smiled...

The trap was set...!

**And the end of the first chapter! BTW a 445 is a bomb threat! I was thinking, to make this a dark and horror story? Not sure yet though? Anyway thank you to everyone who read my prologue! I would love reviews, maybe some ideas for future chapters?!**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	3. Who's that behind you, Sara? Look out!

**Typhoon**

**SEQUEL TO TSUNAMI: If you haven't read Tsunami then maybe you won't know what's going on ;) I'll try not make many mistakes! Love Greg... so yeah!**

)(

_Around the corner, a figure stood with his cap covering his eyes..._

_It looked up and smiled..._

_The trap was set...!_

)(

The darkness become comforting and after 20 minutes or so, Sara become impatient.

Room after room after room, they were all the same and still no phone reception.

Nick, Greg and Sara kept on walking and walking and walking... But still no exit or phone reception!

"This building didn't look big on the outside!" Nick moaned.

"Huh... Hoh... Huh... Hoh!" A low breathing noise was heard but the CSI's didn't notice.

"Maybe we're underground?" Sara suggested.

"Hmm" Greg wondered out loud.

"Huuuh... Hoh... Huuuh...Hoh!" The breathing became a little loud and Sara turned around.

"Nick STOP breathing so hard!" Sara snapped, she shone the light in his face.

Nick put his hands in the air in a surrender motion, "It's not me!"

Sara didn't believe him and all three of them stopped and she gave Nick another stare...

"What, It's... Not... Me!" He proclaimed.

She stared at him but behind her, "HUH... HOH... HUH... HOH!"

"GREG! Stop breathing SO HARD!" Sara quietly shrieked at Greg and flung her flash light in his direction.

"Don't look at me, it doesn't even sound like me!" Greg exclaimed.

Sara looked confused and stared blankly at both of the male CSI's!

But then, right in her ear, "HUUUH... HOOOH... HUUUH... HOOH!" Sara's face went pale in the torch light.

Greg and Nick slowly walked backwards in shock and Sara took a deep breath before turning around to look who or what was behind... GASP

...

...

...

Nothing...

Sara gave a sigh of relief, "Thank God... For a moment I thought there was someone behind me!" She nervously giggled.

Nick bent over in relief and wiped his forehead...

Greg relaxed, "I was expecting some to jump out, hee... hee!"

Behind them was another story though...

A shadow was drifting around them, SWISH!

It saw a female...

It got closer...

Closer...

Closer...

Sara twisted her head to left..

And to the right, before...

...

On her left shoulder pressure increased and Sara held her breath...

She looked forwards and saw Nick and Greg standing in front of her.

The pressure carried on, Sara's mind clicked...

A hand... But neither Nick or Greg's, they were in front of her where as the hand was coming from... behind her!

...

)(

...

)(

...

"DRITT!" Sara yanked her shoulder away and leaped forwards, not looking behind her she grabbed Nick by his arm and together they leg it as fast as they could...

After over 5 minutes of hard running Nick and Sara slow down and came to a stop.

They panted heavily for a few moment before Nick realized Greg wasn't behind them, he turned around..

"Ahem!" Came a cough behind Nick.

"Greg, don't do that!" Nick snapped playfully at him.

Greg turned to look at Sara, "Nice use of 'Dritt'!" He giggled.

"I couldn't help myself, there was someone behind me... they grabbed my shoulder!" She explained.

Greg looked shocked "Sara... There was no-one behind you!"

GASP!

)(

**I know it isn't long, but need time to plan out the next chapter... Trying to make this story a little dark and scary... BOO! Very different to Tsunami but that is my aim. Poor Greg gonna get it in the next chapter, I think ;)**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	4. Don't Split!

**Typhoon**

**SEQUEL TO TSUNAMI: If you haven't read Tsunami then maybe you won't know what's going on ;) I'll try not make many mistakes! Love Greg… so yeah!**

_)(_

"_I couldn't help myself, there was someone behind me… they grabbed my shoulder!" She explained._

_Greg looked shocked "Sara… There was no-one behind you!"_

_GASP!_

_)(_

After their close meet with the unknown, Sara was paranoid someone was going to kill her… after all they've already tried once

The dark corridors carried on forever, "Chill Sara perhaps it was just the wind" Greg suggested.

Sara flung the bright light of the torch into his face and he winced in the brightness, "Shut up Greg I know what it was… there was someone behind me!"

Greg shivered and Sara thought he was cold so she took his hand… it was warm!

"Greg, why are you shivering?"

He looked at her and she noticed his eyes were going a yellowy orangery color, "GREG?"

Sara took a step backwards and hit the wall, "Sara I'm shivering 'cause there's something down here" He looked around but it was so dark.

"I told you there was someone down here, doesn't explain why your eyes have gone a funny color"

Greg shook his head, "My eyes are fine and I didn't say there was someone down here, I said there is something!"

Sara lifted her head and Greg's eyes were brown again, "Hey… it's quiet here"

Greg looked at her in confusion, "It's just us two"

Sara gave him a look, "Where's Nick?"

Greg twisted his body around…, "NICK!"

"NICk!"

"NIck!"

"Nick!"

"nick!"

An echo, "If we turn around we'll just get lost but if we carry on Nick might be in danger.

*Silence*

Sara sighed, "I'll go back and look for Nick… you can carry on and see if you can find help"

"But Sara… there something here!"

"It's the only way!"

Greg stood watching as Sara turned around and drifted into the shadows, "SARA!"

She was gone…

)(

Nick could feel the life coming back into his body.

One moment he was following Sara and Greg and the next he couldn't move.

He sat up and looked around; two black cars were in the room with him…

He was where they had been to start with?

Some strange going on's were happening…

Nick stood up… Greg and Sara weren't with him… maybe they were still stuck in the maze of corridor?

Nick thought he would stay where he was, for when someone came to rescue them…

)(

Sara hurried back down through the dark, dingy corridors…

Her flashlight's beam was fading and she hurried on…

"S…A…R…A" A ghostly whisper echoed around her.

Sara thought it was Greg and that he had followed her… "Go back Greg!" She shouted behind her.

'BANG'

Sara froze…

'What was that?' She wondered.

She stopped and listened again.

…

"Saaaaaaarrrrrraaaaa!"

That was it for Sara, she was spooked and began to run

Her torch died…. Great

She was now blind

Her heart began to pound

Boom

Boom

Boom

Sweat poured and she carried on…

She saw light…

Light at the end of corridor

Sara heaved a sigh of relief

Light

It grew

And grew

And…

)(

**Cut... for now! If anyone has any suggestions what could happen I wouldn't say no!**

**If I do make any mistakes please do tell me so I can make necessary changes. **

**I have nothing to say right now so... hope your enjoyed it!**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	5. Janitor JIM

**Typhoon**

**SEQUEL TO TSUNAMI: If you haven't read Tsunami then maybe you won't know what's going on ;) I'll try not make many mistakes! Love Greg… so yeah!**

_)(_

_She saw light…_

_Light at the end of corridor_

_Sara heaved a sigh of relief_

_Light_

_It grew_

_And grew_

_And…_

)(

Sara awoke…

She groggily lifted her head up but couldn't really see much

Her vision was still kind of blurry

She pulled her arm but she couldn't

*Snap*

She was brought back to reality!

Her heart pounded like jackhammer on pavement

She was tied to a chair in a dark room

Her wrists her sore and itchy

A table in front of her with a dim light illuminating from it and a chain hanging from the ceiling

Tip-Toe Tip-toe Tip-Toe

Someone was coming towards her

"Who are you?" She croaked, her lips all dry and cracked

"I think you know who I am…" Came a hypnotic voice

Sara's brain clicked… Janitor JIM

"You monster!" She tried to scream but it came out as a high-pitched squeak

"We've been through this before… I'm THE monster" He stayed in the shadows so Sara could not see him

"What have you done with Greg?" She wanted to know

He paused, "Nothing… yet"

He stepped forwards so half his face was in the dim light

Sara struggled in her restrains but they would budge

Her energy was wasted and she dropped her head

"You are attracted to him, and I right?" His psychotic voice was coming through

"I've known him for a while now… but my love is with Grissom, Greg is my friend!" She decided to play vulnerable

JIM still stood near her and Sara felt a little unnerved by it

"You look out for him… You watch out for him… You protect him… But not good enough… You've watched him suffer… You think you know him… You…"

"STOP!" Sara screamed as her voice was steadily returning to her

JIM was happy by the reaction and he took another step forwards, revealing his whole face

Sara couldn't look at him

*Thump*

A sharp pain hit Sara's left cheek as JIM punched her

"I'll leave you… for now! But remember this, I will get him" JIM left and Sara was left quaking in fear of what he was going to do to Greg…

)(

Greg was all by himself…

He cautiously moved forwards down the long winded corridor

His flashlight had just died so his eyes were adjusting to the darkness when…

*Pop*

Behind came a noise and he froze

…

He shrugged his shoulders and nervously carried on

A double door was coming up… Yes! He thought and picked up speed

A thin strip of light was noticeable and he knew it was a way out

Daylight, he had been in the warehouse for hours without knowing

They were saved…

He put his hand out to push the door open when…

)(

**:O Now I know it's not long but I promise to add more drama in the next chapter!**

**Check out a few of my other Stories, I can guarantee you'll like them!**

**;)**

**It's been a while I'm sorry but it's been busy!**

**I'm so sorry…**

**PLXS R&R! **

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	6. Authors Note

**Typhoon**

**After careful consideration I have decided to temporary discontinue this story due to the fact I have basically run out of ideas or not enough reviews (you were warned) or both!**

**Maybe if I suddenly get lots of screaming fans begging for more, I may begin again**

**I have thought greatly about this and I think it's the best option at the moment**

**See you (if I carry it on)**


End file.
